


A Ticklish Predicament - Chapel's POV

by Twinklysmiles



Series: McChapel Tickles [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Accidental Stimulation, Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Awkward situations, Bondage, Chapel is a sadist, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, POV Christine Chapel, Poor Bones, Power Play, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sexual Tension, Sort Of, Teasing, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Bones, Ticklish Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Ticklish McCoy, Trapped, Very ticklish, Women In Power, at least at first, but not a terrible one, tickle kink, ticklish, tied-up Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklysmiles/pseuds/Twinklysmiles
Summary: The one where McCoy gets tied to a biobed by an alien, and Chapel accidentally discovers how ticklish he is while trying to untie him - from Chapel's POV
Relationships: Christine Chapel & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: McChapel Tickles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Ticklish Predicament - Chapel's POV

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is what it was like for Christine Chapel.

When Kirk and Spock had finally overpowered the alien intruder and marched him out of sickbay, Christine Chapel hurried into the private exam room next to Dr. McCoy’s office, where the CMO had been held hostage for the last two hours, surprised to find him tied to the biobed.

Approaching him, she gave him a quick once-over, checking for any injuries, and was relieved to see him unharmed. Well, apart from his pride obviously, she thought fondly, but he’d certainly had that injured before and survived. Once she was reassured about his condition, she allowed herself a guilty moment to admire the view. 

Lying on his back and stripped down to his black Starfleet issue boxer shorts, his arms stretched out above his head, bound together at the wrists and tied to the monitor, the good doctor looked simply delicious. He could have starred in one of those adult films, she smiled to herself.

Working in medical, she was used to being around people wearing nothing more than their underwear, of course, but seeing her boss like this, let her heart beat a little faster. McCoy was extremely good-looking, and she’d had a crush on him for forever. How often had she wished he’d notice her as a woman, so she could help him loosen up a little, get rid of his constant worried frown.

Shaking herself into action while still admiring his toned body, she asked, “Are you all right, Doctor?”

“Yes, I’m okay,” he snapped, scowling at her and impatiently tugging at the ropes that bound his hands. “Can you please untie me already, nurse?”

He certainly made no secret of how uncomfortable he felt in his current position. She would certainly hate to be so helplessly on display, too.

“Of course, Doctor, right at it,” Chapel smiled, reaching up to untie his arms from the monitor.

She had to stretch up to get a better grip on the ropes, which proved to have been tied quite expertly, and was just about to loosen the knot, when McCoy suddenly jerked, yanking hard at the ropes.

Surprised, she looked down and saw that her uniform dress had hitched up a little, startling the doctor when its hem had grazed his side.

“Sorry,” she murmured, straightening out her uniform and reaching back up to the monitor.

McCoy jerked again, this time accompanied by a little gasp, and the following yank tightened the knot she’d been working on again.

“Naughty skirt,” she chuckled, straightening her dress again and resuming her task.

“Hurry up, dammit, I’m getting really uncomfortable here,” the doctor grunted, his voice sounding strained, the situation clearly starting to get to him.

Chapel tried to work faster, but the doctor ruined every progress she made by yanking ever harder. Concentrating on the stubborn knot, she tried to ignore his increasingly uncontrolled movements, only looking down when she felt him frantically bucking against her thigh to find his face flushed and oddly contorted, his mouth pressed shut to keep from making any sound.

Finally cottoning on to his problem, she immediately stepped back and couldn’t help a grin as she straightened the skirt of her dress down once again.

He hadn’t been startled, he was ticklish! And more than just a little, too, it seemed. How adorable! Chapel loved ticklish men, especially when they were as cute and well-built as her boss. And even more so, when they were shy about it and didn’t want to admit it, trying to be all tough and ‘manly’.

“I’m sorry, Doctor,” she laughed, “I didn’t realise I was tickling you. You should have just said!”

“You just startled me,” he snapped, quite obviously embarrassed, trying to get his expression and his breathing back under control. “Now get on with it, Christine. Please. I’ve really got better things to do than lie around here.”

“All right,” she smiled, “but if I’m ever to untie this knot, you’d better stop yanking at the ropes.”

“Just don’t take so damn long then,” he growled.

Chapel turned her hands and her attention back to the rope, but it didn’t take long, until the yanking started again, the doctor’s bucking getting more intense, little gasps and moans escaping him as he desperately tried to suppress his laughter.

Attempting to make progress on the knot while not letting herself be distracted by the adorable sounds the doctor was making, Chapel tried not to be too entertained by McCoy’s predicament. But seeing him so bothered by a little tickling was just too cute.

“Oh, come on, Doctor, don’t be a baby,” she scolded, starting to actually enjoy this. “We’re never getting anywhere unless you manage to hold still for a minute.”

Apparently, he couldn’t hold still, thus making her task impossible, and she was just about to give up again, when he ground out a frenzied “Stohohop!” in between noises that sounded suspiciously like giggles.

Dropping her hands to her sides and stepping away from the bed, she looked at his scrunched-up face and the beads of sweat that had begun to form on his forehead. The poor man. He really seemed to have it bad. She’d known him for years now; how could she not have known he was ticklish? But the way he tried to hide it was so sweet, making tickling him some more just too tempting.

“So, what’s it going to be?” she asked wickedly, watching the poor doctor still twitching, even though her dress was no longer touching him. His plight was actually starting to turn her on.

“Can you handle my dress on your tummy a little longer, or do you want to stay tied to the biobed?”

“Just give me a break, will you?” he panted, and it took all of Christine’s willpower not to just drill her fingers into his exposed armpits.

“That bad, eh?” she smirked. “You could just have told me that you’re ticklish.”

McCoy blushed so hard at her words, it was adorable. But, of course, if he was really that ticklish, and so embarrassed by it to boot, lying here almost naked and bound like this, completely exposed and vulnerable to anyone’s touch, would be a nightmare, wouldn’t it? she thought.

Chapel’s mischievous streak was threatening to take over. She’d always thought he needed to loosen up a little. Maybe a good laugh would help? This might just be the chance to ‘help’ him, like she’d always dreamed about.

So, feeling only mildly cruel for enjoying this so much, she reached out a tentative hand to drag a single finger down his ribs, her nail ever so lightly scratching the skin.

Eeeeeeeeeeeek!

McCoy let out the most adorable squeal, and surely would have hit the ceiling, hadn’t he been tied down.

“Not ticklish, eh?” she grinned evilly, and when he didn’t answer, she repeated the one-finger treatment, this time trailing her pointy nail across his stomach.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Another anguished shriek and bucking from the doctor, as he arched his back, futilely trying to escape her vicious finger.

“Oh my, this is adorable!” Chapel giggled, making a mental note of stomach being even more ticklish than ribs, “you’ve really got it bad, haven’t you?”

“Just stop startling me!” McCoy shouted, getting really flustered now.

“All right, I’m not startling you now, see? I’m giving you a heads-up,” she grinned, wiggling the fingers of both her hands above his belly.

“Don’t!” he bellowed, eyes bulging and trying to suck in his stomach.

“Why not?” she asked mischievously, wiggling her fingers even closer to his skin. “Because you’re ticklish?”

“Because I don’t like being touched there!” he exclaimed, desperately trying to yank his hands free to protect himself.

“Okay,” she tried to look thoughtful, “So, if you’re not ticklish, this won’t be a problem.”

She dropped her hands even lower, her fingers almost touching his skin now, and McCoy was getting really frantic.

“Don’t, Christine, I’m warning you,” he ground out between gritted teeth, obviously trying not to move for fear of inadvertently brushing against her fingers.

“Are you now?” she asked, really getting a kick out of seeing the irascible doctor so afraid of being tickled.

Finally, Chapel just couldn’t resist any longer and started to viciously scrabble her fingernails all over his tautly stretched stomach and ribs.

His reaction was instant and violent, and she was surprised that the restraints didn’t give, as he threw back his head and thrashed and twisted around wildly, booming laughter filling the room.

Ahahahahaha! Stohohohohohop! Ahahahahaha! Chrihihihihihihistihihihihihihihine! Plehehhehehehaheahahse!

His laughter was delightful. So pure and unbridled, she’d never thought she’d ever hear anything like it from the grumpy doctor.

Mesmerised, Chapel kept the tickling up for all of five seconds, before taking her hands off again and letting a frenzied McCoy catch his breath. She was amazed that anyone would have such an intense reaction to only the lightest of scrabbling. No wonder he’d been so afraid. And was so reluctant to admit it. He really had it bad. Christine wasn’t too ticklish herself, so she didn’t really have a frame of reference, but she thought that McCoy was easily the most ticklish person she’d ever met.

“What was that, Doctor?” she asked, feigning surprise, when McCoy’s breathing had finally calmed down again. “Can’t handle a little tickle?”

Unable to stop now that she’d tasted blood, she quickly went over to the door, shut it, and engaged the privacy lock. How lucky that this room was soundproof, she thought. This whole scenario was just too good to pass up. The most attractive, excruciatingly ticklish man, naked and tied up in front of her. She definitely had to explore some more.

McCoy had his eyes squeezed shut, still twitching and panting, so he didn’t see her devilish hands descend on him once more. Not knowing with how much more she’d get away, and needing to see if she could find even worse tickle spots on his body, she went straight for his armpits this time. She could always sneak in a little tickle on his belly or sides later, too, she guessed, but once untied, his armpits would surely be out of reach.

OOOOHAHAH! he screeched, his eyes flying wide open, as her fingers started to madly poke and scratch his helpless hollows. Within moments, he fell into uncontrollable laughter again, shaking his head from side to side, and arching and twisting his body as much as his restraints would allow.

AHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOTHEHEHEHEHRE! NOHOHOHOHOHOTHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHRE! STOHOHOHOHOP! PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHSE! CHRIHIHIHIHISTIHIHIHIHINE! IHIHIHICAHAHAHAHNT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! TAHAHAHAHKEHEHEHEHEIHIHIHIT! AHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOMOHOHOHOHORE! TOOHOOHOOHOOMUHUHUHUHUCH! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

His laughter was as beautiful as before, but so much louder. Definitely more ticklish there.

She almost couldn’t stop. Seeing the serious and stern CMO so out of control, rendered so completely helpless by a few wiggling fingers, was intoxicating. But she was still a nurse, and his friend. She wanted to have fun, but not torture him. And, hard as it was to imagine, this was actually starting to look like torture.

So, after maybe ten seconds, she took her fingers away from his sensitive pits, watching him sag back onto the bed, panting so hard he was almost coughing, sweat dripping off his forehead, tears streaming down his cheeks and his hair matted to his scalp. And all of that after only ten seconds of armpit tickling.

Was that it? His worst spot? Or could it still get worse than that? Hard to imagine. But then, it was hard to imagine that anyone could even be this ticklish at all.

“So, the rumours are really true,” she grinned mischievously, tilting her head and looking straight at McCoy, who was glowering at her from half-closed eyes.

“What rumours,” he asked, trying to sound disinterested.

“Oh, about one of Starfleet’s CMOs possibly being the most ticklish person in the galaxy,” she replied, watching his face turn a deep shade of red, as he started to anxiously pull at his restraints again.

She’d totally made that up, of course, but judging from his reaction, it might actually be true. Priceless.

“I’ve never given it much thought, to be honest,” she continued, unable to resist teasing him a little more. “And I certainly couldn’t imagine anyone being as excruciatingly, horribly, deathly ticklish as people are gossiping about. I was sure the stories were highly exaggerated, and it certainly never occurred to me that they were about you. But, my God, they are!”

The words were pouring out of her now, and she just couldn’t stop ribbing him – no pun intended, as she saw his face go from deep red to sheet white. Was this really affecting him this much?

One more spot. Only one more. Then she’d finally untie him. It was only tickling, right? How bad could it really be?

Shuffling around on the bed, frantically trying to free himself, McCoy seemed to be reading her mind.

“All right, Christine,” he said, “you win. I’m ticklish. There, I said it. You’ve had your fun, now untie me.”

“Oh, Leonard,” she grinned, “That’s what I wanted to do in the first place, remember? Only I couldn’t. Because someone was too ticklish to keep still. But I’ll happily try again. Ready?”

She stepped closer to the side of the bed again and reached up to untie the ropes, or at least pretended to, and, of course, with his defences now completely down, McCoy immediately erupted into ticklish laughter again, uncontrollably bucking and thrashing and yanking at the ropes, as she purposely wiggled her hips, making her skirt tickle him much more intensely than before, and trying to get his stomach as least as good as his ribs and sides.

Aaaaaaaaaaahahahah! Oooooooohohohohoho! Aaaaaaaaahahahah! Ihihitihihihcklehehes! Sohohohomuhuhuhuch! AhaHAHAhah! Sohohohobahahahahad! Ihihihihcahahahahant! Nohohohohohmohohohore! IhihihihihitihihihihihcklehehehesTOOOOhoohoohoomuhuhuch! Ihihihicahahahntahahahkeihihiht! Uh! UH! AAAAAhahahahahaha! Ahahahahaaaaaaaaha! Ihihihihcahahahahantahahahahahkeihihihihihtahahahahanyhyhyhyhymohohohohohore! CHRIHIHIHIHISTIHIHIHIHIHNE! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHASE! STOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOP!

So she did.

Taking a step back, she looked at him, twitching and giggling even long after she’d removed the hem of her skirt from his ticklish skin. He was a skittish mess.

“This is useless, Doctor,” she smirked, not sure if he was even listening, so absorbed was he in trying to shake the lingering tickles off his sensitive skin. “Can you try to keep still for half a minute at least? That should be enough.”

McCoy just shook his head, totally debilitated. With his level of ticklishness, it was clear that he wouldn’t be able to hold still for half a second. They both knew it.

“I could get Scotty and some guys from engineering,” she suggested, grinning wickedly, “but I’m not sure if they could do it without touching you.”

“Just cut the ropes, Christine,” he pleaded, when he’d calmed down enough to speak again, his voice hoarse from laughing and screaming, and quite obviously horrified by the thought of anyone else coming near him. “I really can’t take any more tickling. You have no idea how bad this is.”

“Leonard, I’ve barely touched you. This is called having a little fun. We’re talking about tickling here, not torture.”

“It sure is torture to me, Christine,” he all but whined. “Why do you think I don’t want people to know? Apart from being embarrassed about it. I mean, come on. Is there anything more humiliating for a man of my age and in my position than being so ridiculously ticklish? You’re the kindest woman I know, and a nurse to boot. And even you’re getting your kicks out of reducing me to a giggling mess.”

He was right, she thought, she didn’t mean to torture him, would never hurt him, but tickling him was an incredible turn-on. She was almost ashamed to admit how wet she already was between her legs. If she had longer than five or ten seconds at a time, she might even cum from tickling him. Oh.. there was a thought. But even though it was beyond her how anyone could be so savagely ticklish, she had to accept that he certainly couldn’t take any more than that. The ten seconds of armpit tickling had undoubtedly been his limit.

“Oh come on, Leonard, now you’re exaggerating. No one’s that ticklish,” she said, if only to feel better about herself and pushing the thought of tickling him to (her) orgasm out of her head.

“I am,” he sighed. “Always have been. I can’t help it, I’m completely helpless to fight it.”

“I still think laughing is healthy,” she smiled. “And as uptight and tightly wound as you always are, you could certainly do with a good laugh.”

Then, taking a step closer, she beamed, as an idea hit her.

“Maybe that’s it! Maybe you’d be less ticklish, if you were a bit more relaxed!”

And totally ignoring his horrified look, she put her hands to his ribs on either side, just below his armpits, and clawed at them. Once.

McCoy went through the roof, or would have, if he hadn’t been restrained, and let out the highest-pitched squeal Chapel had ever heard.

EEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

“See? Much too jumpy”, she grinned.

It had only been the shortest of tickles, but it must have been really intense, since it took him almost a minute to catch his breath and stop the giggles. So, there was another exquisitely horrible, unbearably ticklish spot.

“Please Christine, no more. It’s not funny.”

“But it is,” she giggled, “you should have seen yourself jump.”

McCoy just looked at her.

“Okay, only a little funny,” she relented, then got curious. “What did the alien do to you, anyway? Why did he strip you off your clothes? Just imagine he’d discovered your weakness!”

“Don’t even say it,” the doctor shuddered. “I haven’t been thinking about anything else the whole time I’ve been lying here, believe me. I certainly couldn’t think of any more vulnerable position to be put in than this. All my worst spots completely exposed.”

“Talking about worst spots,” Chapel jumped at the chance. “Anything worse than what I’ve already discovered?”

“I’m certainly not telling you,” McCoy scowled. “You’re turning out quite the sadist.”

“Knees? Thighs?” she prompted, watching his face closely for giveaways and seeing him clench his teeth.

“Mhm! Your back, too, maybe?”

His eyes widened at the mention.

“Aha!” she grinned. “Oooh, your neck! What about your neck?”

McCoy’s eyes grew even wider, and he couldn’t suppress an involuntary shudder.

“Your neck, then, huh? Even worse than your armpits?”

No answer. Well, she might just find out. Then it hit her. There was one more spot that she’d completely forgotten about, but which just had to be a hit.

“I’ll make you a deal, Leonard,” she tried to sound all business while her panties were already soaking wet just at the thought. “I still think you need a good laugh, so you let me explore one more spot, and your secret will be safe with me.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“A little.”

He was just so adorably, deliciously ticklish.

“I’m not really in a position to do anything about it, am I?” the doctor said defeatedly. “So, get it over with, and then let me go. I wouldn’t want to have to mention this in my report.”

“What would you write in there, anyway, Leonard? ‘I’m devastatingly ticklish, and Nurse Chapel took advantage of that’?” she laughed. “Or ‘my head nurse tickled me silly’? I thought you didn’t want anybody to know your secret?”

“You’re evil Christine,” he sighed, apparently resigning to his fate and bracing himself for her attack, squeezing his eyes shut and scrunching up his shoulders to protect his neck as far he could with his arms still stretched out over his head.

If only you knew, Chapel thought to herself, as she whirled around, coming to stand at the end of the bed, and devilishly raked all five fingers of each hand over the bare soles of his feet.

If she’d thought his reaction to the armpit tickling had been extreme, he went completely berserk now. Was it really possible to be even more ticklish? It obviously was, because this surely went beyond the scope of everything. The whole bed shaking from the force of his thrashing and arching, as he desperately tried to escape her devious fingers, he practically exploded into agonised, ticklish laughter, and even she could hear that this was not any kind of gleeful, happy laughter any more, but cruelly, viciously forced out of him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH! OOOOOOHOHOHOHO! CHRCHRCHRCHR! CHRCHRCHRCHR! HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Guiltily delighting in the soundtrack of his ordeal, obviously rendering him unable to even beg anymore, she forced herself to count to ten and then let him be. She’d wanted to have some fun with him, but this was going too far. He was a very kind man, although a cantankerous, irascible one, but if tickling really was agony for him, and listening to his shrieks of forced laughter it was, this had to end now. He might deserve a little revenge for all the times he’d unfairly shouted at her, but he certainly didn’t deserve to suffer.

HAHOHAHOHAHOHEEEEEEE! OOOOOOOHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAARGH! HARHARHARHARHARHAAAAAAAAAAR! HOHOHOOOOOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! HA! HA! HA! CHRCHRCHRCHR! HAHAHA! HOOOOO! HA! HOHO! HOHO! HEHEHEHEHEHE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HOOOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEEEE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HA! HA! HE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Chapel dropped her hands from McCoy’s feet. This was addictive. But she didn’t want to be cruel. Although McCoy probably already thought she was. Watching him laughing on, arching his back and twitching his feet long after she’d taken her fingers off, she almost couldn’t keep from touching herself anymore. The way he was still squirming and giggling, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his hair and tear-streaked face damp with sweat, he might not even have noticed, if she’d slid her hand under her skirt and into her panties to relief her aching need.

And suddenly it hit her. He’d been so annoyed when she’d first come in, quite understandably wanting to be released at once. He’d scowled at her and been really grouchy. But although he’d told her that tickling was torture for him, and quite obviously couldn’t take it, he’d not once said that he hated it, or made actual threats, if she kept up the tickling. He was her superior, and he certainly had ways to discipline her. And come to think of it, although he’d certainly been exhausted and bothered, he’d stopped being actually angry some time ago.

Could it be….?

Looking up, when McCoy had finally stopped gasping and giggling, and had generally calmed down, she found him actually grinning at her. A relaxed, beaming grin.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how wet your panties are, nurse,” he drawled, “and I might even be prepared to do something about it. But I’ll need you to help me out first. I’ve definitely earned it, don’t you think? Oh, and never, ever touch my feet again!”

And as her gaze fell on the enormous tent in his boxer shorts, a wide grin started to spread across Chapel’s face, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I own nothing of Star Trek.


End file.
